


Sherlock Characters x Reader: Chatroom

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Hilarious, Making Out, Multi, Oh god, Online Chatroom, chatroom, this is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's in an online chatroom, and you know what happens when there are quarrels with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, God, okay. I came up with this idea that everyone should be in a chatroom and this happened. Three part, and the third part is a separate situation. xoxo

You created a chatroom.  
You invited 7 people: Sherlock, John, Greg, Jim, Molly, Mycroft, Mary.  
Sherlock has joined the chat.  
John has joined the chat.

Hi boys -(YN)  
Hi (YN) -Sherlock  
Hey -John

Molly has joined the chat.

Hello people -Molly

Jim has joined the chat.  
Mycroft has joined the chat.

Why have I been invited to this tedious chatroom? -Mycroft  
Not my idea -Jim  
Who’s Jim? -Sherlock  
How do you not know who Jim is? -(YN)  
It’s me Sherlock remember the pool? -Jim  
Damn it (YN) why would you invite him here? -Sherlock  
She likes me -Jim

Greg has joined the chat.  
Mary has joined the chat.

Hi people -Greg  
Sherlock -Greg  
Wow harsh Greg -(YN)

Sally has requested to join the chat.  
Sally has been denied access.

Who is Sally? -(YN)  
Donovan now she’s complaining -Greg  
Good job (YN) -Mycroft

Philip has requested to join the chat.  
Philip has been denied access.

Well I know who Philip is and he is not joining this chatroom -(YN)  
Why did you make a chatroom? -Molly  
Bored -(YN)  
John love would you make some tea? -Mary  
Yes dear -John  
Is John whipped? -(YN)  
Don’t be so rude -Mycroft  
No -(YN)  
Molly do you have any new bodies at the morgue? -Sherlock  
No nothing yet -Molly  
Greg have you found me yet? -Jim  
I don’t know who are you? -Greg  
Bombings -Jim  
(YN) what the hell have you done letting him chat here? -Greg  
I like him he’s fun -(YN)  
Don’t say that! -Sherlock  
(YN) I would like to point out that it was very idiotic to allow Moriarty to chat here -Mycroft  
Mycroft I will bloody kill you if you call my sister an idiot -John  
I take back what I said -Mycroft  
Mycroft is whipped too -Sherlock  
We’re all whipped -Jim  
You’re not whipped Jim -(YN)  
Yay -Jim  
Hey how come he’s not whipped? -Sherlock  
Jealous? -Jim  
I am not jealous -Sherlock  
I think you are -Greg  
You too Greg -Jim  
And you Mycroft -Jim  
Everyone shut up -(YN)  
Thank you John for the tea -Mary  
Jim go away -(YN)  
He’s with you? -Sherlock  
He just walked in my flat and I don’t know why -(YN)  
You want me here you know -Jim  
... -Mycroft  
Ha jealous -Jim  
I’m coming over (YN) -Greg  
Why Jim’s not bothering me -(YN)  
He’s a criminal -John  
He’s adorable though -(YN)  
Did you just call Moriarty adorable? -Sherlock  
You can’t blame her he kind of is -Molly  
... -Sherlock  
You all are adorable -(YN)  
But I’m the most right? -Jim  
I’m fabulous -Sherlock  
What about me? -Greg  
I’m the clever one and you’re the potato one -Sherlock  
You just quoted Doctor Who and Toy Story -(YN)  
So it’s true -Sherlock  
... -(YN)  
Sherlock your chances are closing up -Greg  
I don’t like (YN) like that... -Sherlock  
You lie -Jim  
Sorry but you do Sherlock -Molly  
I ship all of you with (YN) -Mary  
Me too even though I don’t like it -John  
No killing anyone John -(YN)  
I’m a doctor -John  
And a soldier like you keep telling everyone -Sherlock  
I did have bad days -John  
(YyyyyyNnnnn) -Jim  
What? -(YN)  
Come sit wiht meee -Jim  
Is he drunk? -John  
I think so I might’ve put alcohol in his tea -(YN)  
(YyyyyyaNnnna) -Jim  
He’s a funny drunk -Mary

Martha has requested to join the chat.  
Martha has joined the chat.

Hello dears -Martha  
Who’s Martha? -Sherlock  
It’s your landlady -Mycroft  
Your name is Martha Hudson? -(YN)  
Of course dear didn’t I say so? -Martha  
No I don’t think so -John  
Tea Hudson now -Sherlock

Martha has left the chat.

You should treat her more nicely -(YN)  
Sjdfhkasfhaebwksd -(YN)  
What happened? -John  
Jiams ona me esajakasfasf get him sofffsaja -(YN)  
MORIARTY YOU GET OFF MY SISTER -John  
Hahahahahahaha nooopeee -Jim  
I’m at the flat (YN) -Greg  
Oh my God -Greg  
What? -Molly  
Jim’s snogging the face off of (YN) -Greg  
Good God -Mycroft  
I’m coming over there -Sherlock  
Mumpgh -(YN)  
I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU -John  
No love you are a doctor -Mary  
... -John  
Whipped -Molly  
Dear brother I’m coming too -Mycroft  
Hksjbsidh -(YN)  
Hheheyyy greeg go away -Jim  
No get off of her -Greg  
Itsa fine greegyy -(YN)  
Is she drunk too? -John  
Meeaybee -(YN)  
Hahahahahahsahha yes she is -Jim  
This is the most hilarious thing ever -Mary

Dominatrix has requested to join the chat.  
Dominatrix has joined the chat.

Let’s have dinner Sherlock -Dominatrix  
... -Sherlock  
... -Mycroft  
... -John  
... -Mary  
... -Molly  
Ooh silencey has fallsen -Jim  
Helloo love -Jim  
Dont callll her love jimmy caall me lovee -(YN)  
Irene you might just want to text instead -Sherlock

Dominatrix has left the chat.

Ksadjfksdgfams -Greg  
Not him too -John  
(YyyN) jumpedsa me -Greg  
Hheeyy stop snoggggin greg youre minee -Jim  
Evryonee hgets one -(YN)  
Whose nextt -(YN)  
Mycroft turn around now -Sherlock  
I refuse to leave this matter -Mycroft  
Wow even Mycroft wants to snog your sister John -Molly  
OH GOD -John

John has left the chat.

He’s hitting his head against the wall -Mary

Mary has left the chat.

I’m here what hapnsekksrjgwehafhmbasddlhf -Sherlock  
Sherrrlkys tutrn -(YN)  
Mycrpfte helops mee -Sherlock  
This is a little funny to watch -Greg  
What is going on here? -Mycroft  
Hiiii Mikkey -(YN)

Jim has left the chat.

Moriarty just passed out -Greg

Jim has joined the chat.

Is that (YN) snogging Sherlock? -Jim  
How are you sober so quickly? -Greg Njdhfkjgsdzfljkzkfbsdlf -Mycroft  
Evryone getss one -(YN)  
Gert her off femee -Mycroft  
No -Sherlock  
BROTHEREA YOUHAB RARE DEADADD -Mycroft  
Mycroft is smirking -Jim  
Oh my God he is -Greg  
Brother mine you like her -Sherlock  
(YN) no more -Mycroft

(YN) has been muted temporarily.

How can you mute her? -Greg  
She made me an administrator -Jim  
How come you’re so specalsdhfksdfbask -Sherlock  
Hahahaha -Greg

Martha has joined the chat.

Sherlock I have your tea -Martha  
Hskbfkdsfbnciamoah -Sherlock  
He means thank you -Jim  
How come you’re not at your flat? -Martha  
(YN)’s snogging us all apparently -Greg

Martha has left the chat.

I think you scared her -Mycroft

(YN) has been unmuted.

Hiiiia -(YN)  
Who do you like best? -Jim  
Is that the only reason you unmuted her? -Sherlock  
We all have a right to know I suppose -Greg  
Lalalalaaalalalaallaalalalal -(YN)  
I think she’s too intoxicated to answer -Mycroft  
Adfghjkl -Greg  
I haven’t had a snog in a bit what about me? -Jim  
Okkkaeeee -(YN)  
Moriarty you are one desperate bastard -Greg  
Aahjajahshahaa -Jim  
Nohs aihgwahay wait stopit -Jim  
(YN) get off now -Sherlock  
Fiiine -(YN)  
She just tried to get me out of my trousers -Jim  
... -Mycroft

John has joined the chat.

What the hell happened while I was gone? -John  
I don’t think we should tell him -Sherlock  
... -John  
Sorry John you’re not allowed to know -Greg  
KJHAGSGDJSJADH -Jim  
........... -John  
Hiiiiiiiii johhnnnyyty -(YN)  
.............................. -John  
Be quiet (YN) -Mycroft  
Heyyy johnn i snogggeed evryonee hahaha -(YN)  
................................................................................... -John  
I think we should all move to Scotland -Jim  
You all are dead -John  
DEAD -John  
EVERYBODY RUN -Sherlock  
Icaasntrt shesa onne meeee -Greg  
Alkjhgsdfjalskfbs -Sherlock  
MAKE A RUN FOR IT -Jim

Jim has left the chat.  
Mycroft has left the chat.  
Molly has left the chat.  
Greg has left the chat.  
John has left the chat.

(YyyyyyyNnnna) offfs -Sherlock  
NO(YYN)STOPRTIREW -Sherlock  
Nooooopeeeee -(YN)

Mary has joined the chat.

What did I miss? -Mary  
SGHEJ TORTOK MY TROUSERSS -Sherlock  
... -Mary

Jim has joined the chat.

(YN) what are you doing? -Jim  
SEHES ON MEEEE GET HER OFFF -Sherlock  
SHES TRYING TO TAKE MY PANTSKJSAKFSD -Sherlock  
SUCCEDSASS -(YN)  
JESUS GET HER AWAY -Sherlock

Sherlock has left the chat.  
John has joined the chat.

WHAT IS GOING ON? -John  
JOHN HELP ME -(YN)  
WHAT IS HAPPENING -John  
ITS SHERLOCK GET YOUR SISTER OFASFDS -(YN)

(YN) has been temporarily muted.

EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE -John

Greg has joined the chat.

What’s happened? -Greg

Sherlock has joined the chat.

GET HER OFF OF ME -Sherlock  
How did (YN) get drunk in the first place? -Greg  
... -Jim  
MORIARTY YOU ARSE -John  
She made me get her drunk! -Jim  
WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT -John  
I didn’t know it would go this far! -Jim

(YN) has been unmuted.

(YN) what the hell have you done to me? -Sherlock  
SHERLOCK WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY -John  
ITS NOT MY FAULT -Sherlock

Mary has left the chat.  
Greg has left the chat.

WHAT HAPPENED -John

(YN) has been temporarily muted.  
Mycroft has joined the chat.

Brother mine what has she done? -Mycroft  
I’m not telling or John will kill me -Sherlock  
YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW -John

Greg has joined the chat.

I’m at the flat what’s happened? -Greg  
OH MY GOD -Greg

Greg has posted a picture.

SHERLOCK YOU ARE DEAD -John

Sherlock has left the chat.  
Greg has left the chat.  
John has left the chat.  
Jim has left the chat.  
Mycroft has left the chat.  
(YN) has left the chat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock has invited you to a chatroom.  
Recipients: Greg, Mycroft, Jim.  
You have joined the chat.

Hi Sherlock -(YN)

Mycroft has joined the chat.  
Jim has joined the chat.

Hi (YN)... -Mycroft  
Hello sweets -Jim  
Not now -Sherlock  
Not now what? -(YN)  
Do you remember what happened last night? -Jim  
Ummmmmm no -(YN)

Greg has joined the chat.

Do we have to do this now? -Greg  
Yes we do so we can explain to (YN) what she did -Sherlock  
Oh God what did I do? -(YN)  
I'm not saying anything -Jim  
But you started it! -Greg  
I will explain if no one else will attempt to -Mycroft  
Please enlighten me -(YN)  
Well to be perfectly frank you had gotten drunk and all of us were at your flat and you gjcghnhh -Mycroft

Mycroft has left the chat.

I did what? -(YN)  
I think Mycroft just got tackled -Jim

John has requested to join the chat.  
John has joined the chat.

John -Sherlock  
SHERLOCK YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT PICTURE -John  
(YN) DID IT SHE PINNED ME -Sherlock  
NO ONE IS TELLING ME WHAT I DID -(YN)  
You snogged everyone and then did unholy things to Sherlock -Jim  
I DID WHAT TO SHERLOCK -(YN)  
SHERLOCK I WILL BLOODY KILL YOU -John  
IS THIS WHY I'M SO FREAKING TIRED THIS MORNING -(YN)

Mycroft has joined the chat.

John I'm sorry -Mycroft  
(YN) WHY DID YOU TYPE THAT -Jim

Molly has requested to join the chat.  
Molly has joined the chat.

Morning all -Molly  
EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE TODAY -John  
John that would be very ambitious of you -Sherlock  
Sherlock don't be a smartarse -Greg  
...Have I missed something? -Molly  
(YN) snogged us all -Jim  
....... -Molly  
Please John just calm down -Mycroft  
... -John  
John you know I love you but I was intoxicated -(YN)  
Jim's fault -Greg  
SHUT UP LESTRADE -Jim

John has left the chat.

How was it? -Molly  
What? -Sherlock  
The snog -Molly  
Yeah I do actually want to know too -(YN)  
I don't know who wants to go first? -Greg  
I will since she went after me first -Jim  
Please elaborate -Molly  
To be completely honest because you were drunk it was sloppy but I liked it -Jim  
I thought it was kind of cute -Greg  
I don't dabble in the affairs of favourable and unfavourable snogging -Mycroft  
He means that he liked it -Jim  
What about you Sherlock? -Molly  
Uhm... -Sherlock  
You can practically see him blush -(YN)  
Fine yes it was great -Sherlock  
Aw thanks Sherly -(YN)

Mary has requested to join the chat.  
Mary has joined the chat.

We all okay over here? -Mary  
All I've found out is that even drunk I am an excellent snogger -(YN)  
(YN) John is reading this over my shoulder - Mary  
Oh God -Jim  
Can you not tackle me again? -Mycroft  
He says he will kill everyone -Mary  
Uh oh -(YN)  
Oh and there he goes out the door most likely with his loaded gun -Mary  
You think we should run again? -Jim  
Definitely -Greg

John has joined the chat.

Sherlock where the hell are you? -John  
You will never find me I’m in one of my famous hiding spots -Sherlock  
You mean the place with all the fake rooms? -John  
Oh God Sherlock you better run for your life -(YN)  
I can have him reprimanded if need be -Mycroft  
If you do he will most likely shoot you -Jim  
Good point sorry brother mine -Mycroft  
Okay now I’m going to move to Scotland -Sherlock  
No I’d miss you so much! -(YN)  
What if I moved to Scotland would you miss me? -Greg  
Yes but less than Sherlock -(YN)  
Ha I’m better than you Graham -Sherlock  
Gkandfuiwenesky -Sherlock  
I think he’s dead now -Jim  
Well that was quick -Greg  
You’re next Lestrade -Mary

Greg has left the chat

Well I guess you all should run very very fast -(YN)

Mary has left the chat.  
John has left the chat.  
Mycroft has left the chat.  
Sherlock has left the chat.  
Molly has left the chat.  
(YN) has left the chat.


	3. Lestrade's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is completely different from the previous two fics. You're a Holmes. xoxo

Greg has invited you to a chatroom.  
Recipients: Mycroft, Sherlock, John, Mary, Molly, Jim.  
Mycroft has joined the chat.

Hello -Mycroft.

You have joined the chat.

Hi Myc, Lestrade -(YN)  
Hi love -Greg  
...Love? -(YN)  
What I can’t call you that? -Greg  
No you can’t call my sister that -Mycroft

Jim has joined the chat.  
Sherlock has joined the chat.

I am an adult brother and I can speak for myself -(YN)  
Why what happened? -Sherlock  
Lestrade called me love and Myc says he can’t do that -(YN)  
Hey I call her love and you don’t get mad at me -Jim  
It’s different with you becos you don’t actually like her like that -Sherlock  
And you can just read that off of people Sher? -(YN)  
Yes -Sherlock  
And don’t call me Sher -Sherlock  
Don’t call me Myc either -Mycroft  
I do what I want! -(YN)  
You are not Loki -Jim  
I can always pretend -(YN)

Molly has joined the chat.  
Mary has joined the chat.  
John has joined the chat.

Good the women are here -(YN)  
Woohoo! -Molly  
I’m not a woman (YN)! -John  
Well you came in at the same time she was just addressing you all at the same time -Jim  
Okay back to the previous matter I say that Greg can call me love -(YN)  
Haha suck it Holmes -Greg  
Shut it Graham -Sherlock  
You cannot do that -Mycroft  
I can too and my name is GREG -Greg  
Oh sorry GREG -Sherlock  
Thank you -Greg  
Greggy why are you so fixed on calling me love? -(YN)  
I’m fixed on calling you love -Jim  
Yeah but you do that to all the women -Mary  
Sorry love -Jim  
You never called me love! -Molly  
You said you didn’t like being called love -Sherlock  
I like it when you call me love -Molly  
Dawwwww I SHIP IT -Mary  
I ship it too! -John  
SHUT. UP. -Sherlock  
What it’s true I really like being called love by Sherlock -Molly  
Molly are you saying what we think you’re saying? -(YN)  
.....Yes -Molly  
I KNEW IT -(YN)  
Of course you knew I told you first -Molly  
To be honest I noticed even before you told me -(YN)  
Just another Holmes sibling for you -John  
Molly will you go to dinner with me? -Sherlock  
........ -Mycroft  
........ -Jim  
........ -Mary  
........ -Greg  
Yes -Molly  
YAY -(YN)  
YAY -Mary  
YAY -Jim  
Even Jim is happy -(YN)  
Can’t blame you Sherlock but I wish you could have chosen me *fakes crying* -Jim  
Hahahahaha -Mary  
Okay just wondering had this turned into a confessing love to other people chatroom? -Greg  
Yes -John  
John I love you more than anything in the world! -Mary  
Thank you! -John  
Hey it’s easy for you guys becos you’re married! -Greg  
Goldfish -Mycroft  
Idiots -Sherlock  
Shut it -(YN)  
If this is this kind of chat then I guess I have something to say -Greg  
Uhmm... -(YN)  
(YN) you are beautiful and I really like you and will you please go to dinner with me tonight at 8? -Greg  
Okay -(YN)  
(YN) I FORBID YOU -Mycroft  
AS DO I -Sherlock  
Okay, just so I have everything straight... Sherlock is having dinner with Molly, Jim wants to have dinner with Sherlock, John and I love each other and Greg likes (YN)? -Mary  
Correct -Mycroft  
Where are you in all of this Myc? -(YN)  
I’m living in a world of goldfish how many times must I explain this to you? -Mycroft  
Riiiight -(YN)  
So tonight at 8 right? -Greg  
Yep -(YN)  
NO -Sherlock  
SHUT UP OR I WILL SAY YOUR FULL NAME OUT LOUD -(YN)  
NO DON’T -Sherlock  
WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES I WILL DO WHAT I WANT -(YN)  
You evil woman -Jim  
Now we all have something to use against him -John  
I hate you all -Sherlock

Sherlock has left the chat.

You hurt your brothers feelings -Mycroft  
Go away if you feel neglected too -(YN)

Mycroft has left the chat.

I guess John and I should go and... you know -Mary  
I catch your drift -John

Mary has left the chat.  
John has left the chat.

Well you two lovebirds have fun -Molly  
Thank you for not telling my brothers -(YN)  
I can always keep a secret for you two -Molly

Molly has left the chat.

I can't believe they didn't figure it out -Greg  
It's okay my elder brothers are as clueless as children with romanticism -(YN)  
What's it been a month since we started dating? -Greg  
One month two days and six hours -(YN)  
God I love you -Greg  
I know -(YN)

(YN) has left the chat.  
Greg has left the chat.

Seriously I'm the only world's consulting criminal and everyone forgets me? -Jim

Jim has left the chat.


End file.
